Public travel environments like those in airplanes, trains, buses, automobiles, taxis and ships contain surfaces that a traveler may come into contact with. A traveler may want to disinfect these surfaces to reduce the risk of contracting bacteria and/or viruses from these surfaces. However, it may be difficult for a traveler to obtain cleaning supplies in these environments.